


Starry Night

by WibblyWobbly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly/pseuds/WibblyWobbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Clara on a surprise date to see her favorite painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

The familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS filled the air as it appeared in front of the National Gallery which produced a smiling Doctor as he adjusted his bowtie. 

“Welcome back to the twenty-first century Doctor,” Clara said as The Doctor gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hello Clara it’s good to be back.” 

“So how was Vincent?” 

“He was good. I left him while he was just starting to paint Starry Night.” 

Clara nodded. “I wish you would take me with you one time.” 

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked up the steps in front of the museum. “Oh Clara come on I took you to see Jane Austen. Wasn’t that fun?” 

Clara smiled as she remembered that date. “Yes that was so amazing. She was such an interesting woman.” 

“See I do take you to see some great people and places don’t I?” 

Clara removed The Doctor’s arm from around her shoulder and held his hand while intertwining their fingers. “Yes you do Doctor. I just wish that I could see Vincent with you.” 

The Doctor smiled as they walked through the main entrance of the museum. “Hi Phil,” The Doctor said as he waved at the guard. 

“Hello Doctor. How was your trip?” 

“It was great Phil I got a lot of inspiration for my book.” 

“That’s great Doctor I can’t wait to read it.” 

“Thanks Phil.” 

Phil held the door open for The Doctor and Clara as Clara used her id to open the door to their offices. 

“So what did I miss while I was gone?” The Doctor asked as he sat behind his desk. 

“Nothing much Doctor. Johnny from MOMA called though. He said it was urgent something to do with your book.” 

The Doctor excitedly picked up the phone. “Oh really? Why didn’t you say something earlier? Put his on please.” 

Clara headed to her office and began dialing the number. “He’s on Doctor just pick up line one.” 

“Thank you Clara.” The Doctor smiled as he put the phone back on the receiver. ,p>As if she was listening behind the door, which she probably was, Clara came running into the office. 

“So what did Johnny want?” 

“Pack your things Clara we are going on a trip.” 

Clara raised her eyebrow. “And where are we going?” 

The Doctor smiled as he gently kissed Clara on the lips. “It’s a surprise Clara. And don’t raise your eyebrow at me it’s a great surprise you’re going to love it.” 

Clara sighed. “All right so are we closing up early today?” 

The Doctor nodded. “Yes my dear I want to head out as soon as possible. Geronimo.” The Doctor held his hands over Clara’s eyes as he led her out of the TARDIS and led her down the block to MOMA. The Doctor was greeted by Johnny at the entrance who knew of The Doctor’s surprise for Clara and immediately led them to the elevator. 

“Doctor can you let go of my eyes now? Where in the hell are we going?” 

“Oi watch your language Clara we are almost there. Just trust me okay?” 

Clara simply nodded her head. She would always trust The Doctor. He was her boyfriend after all. 

Clara held her breath as she was suddenly stopped and she felt The Doctor’s hands leaving her eyes. 

“Oh my stars I thought I would never be able to see again.” 

She heard the Doctor’s sweet giggle to the right of her that always made her smile even when she was at her worst. 

“Okay Clara you can open your eyes now.” 

Clara gasped at what she saw in front of her. “Oh my stars I can’t believe it,” Clara said and tears instantly filled her eyes as she looked upon her favorite painting Starry Night. “Doctor how?” 

The Doctor smiled as he wrapped his arms around Clara and looked at the painting with her. “Johhny called because he wanted to schedule a private viewing of this painting. He knows about my book so I asked him if I could take you. It’s simply marvelous isn’t it?” 

Clara nodded unable to find words. “It’s beautiful Doctor. Thank you so much for taking me here with you,” she said as she turned around to face him not breaking his embrace and putting her arms around his neck. “I love you Doctor so much.” 

“I love you too Clara Oswin Oswald. My impossible girl,” and with that The Doctor pulled Clara into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I got the inspiration for this little one shot from a post on my Eleventh Doctor RP blog. I hope you enjoy this whouffle fluff.:)


End file.
